


F A L L I N G

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi has problems, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Prompt:Winning is Everything
Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552813
Kudos: 2





	F A L L I N G

Winning is everything.  
Everything.  
  
You know this. You’ve been taught this from birth. There is nothing that you’ve done that you’ve lost in. But yet you win, you didn’t fulfill your birthright you actually  
  
 **l  
o  
S  
T**  
  
You keep your face calm in the face of your defeat, be the ever-present leader that they all expect to see. You need to keep your composure as both a winner and as a los- and as your team is right now. None of the spectators, nor does your own team need to know that on the inside you’re  
  
f  
a l  
l  
in  
g  
  
a  
p a  
r t  
  
Your congratulations come, because that’s what is expected. You are mature and calm and that’s what to be expected from you. But it feels like you’re pulling a barbed wire out of your throat, with every congratulation you give to Seirin. It’s not what you do, you’re the one who gets congratulated, this whole thing is  
u  
n  
n  
a  
t  
u r  
a l  
You simply lost like the rest of them, it only took you more time. For all of his bullshit talk about hope and friendship, Kuroko and his partner of his had no problem destroying you, disrespecting you  
  
C  
r u  
s  
h in  
g  
  
You in front of thousands of people.  
  
You were made into a spectacle, people watched as your path of single-handedly brought the Akashi name through the one path you were never meant to take. There were only two Akashis in the family and you made a mistake your father never would. Your choices and the way you lead your team was the way, not of an Akashi not of a winner but down the path of  
  
l  
o  
s e  
rs  
That word wasn’t supposed to be in a dictionary of an Akashi. Akashi’s aren’t ever supposed to be the ones to lose. Second place is just the first loser, it’s no replacement for actually winning. Second place was about as useful as saying you _almost_ won but you just weren’t good enough, you weren’t strong enough, didn’t make sure you had everything like you were supposed to be. No one cares if you came in second, no one remembers you. You were about as useful as  
  
l  
a  
s  
t  
  
p  
l  
a  
c  
e  
  
Which begs the question.  
  
If winning is everything, what does that make you when you lose? Akashi's can only win, an Akashi isn’t allowed to lose, what happens when you break that one simple rule. Are you still an Akashi? Are you someone else?  
  
Maybe you’re just  
  
N  
o  
t  
h  
I  
n  
g


End file.
